The First Night
by NaryMont
Summary: Mi versión de la noche de bodas de Goku & Chichi
Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball Z pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, nada más los tomé prestados un momentito para hacer este fic.

 **The Firts Nigth.**

 ** _Por: NaryMont_**

La puerta se abrió lentamente y dos pares de ojos observaron el interior, ambos se detuvieron en el marco dudando en entrar o no, aun creían escuchar en su cabeza las notas musicales estridentes de la fiesta que habían dejado unos momentos antes y en la cual abrieron el baile. Una con pasos seguros y graciosos y el otro con cierto miedo y torpeza, pero conducido por su pareja con maestría...

Decidiéndose, entraron en silencio a la casa. Los muebles por aquí y por allá en desorden total y aun envueltos sin abrir siquiera, los muros desnudos recién pintados, los pisos sin polvo ni huellas anteriores estaban nuevos y las ventanas sin cortinas dejaban entrar los últimos rayos de luz del día.

Sus miradas se encontraron de pronto. Ella bajo aquellos ojos nocturnos y brillantes y de inmediato sus mejillas se pintaron de rubor, él no supo definir su actitud y apartando su mirada observó con detalle los cambios operados en la casa, no la recordaba así pero ahora le parecía más grande y el aroma a abandono que debía tener era sustituido por otro a nuevo, y luego ¿quien había traído todas aquellas cosas?, No entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Te gusta, Goku? - preguntó Chichi con voz suave tratando de buscar sus ojos - Mi padre la mando reconstruir para nosotros, le pareció buena idea que viviéramos en el campo... A mí me agrada mucho.

Sólo el silencio le contestó, pero a ella no le importó demasiado, separando un poco varias cajas con obsequios que estaban sobre la mesa sacó una cápsula y se disponía a activarla cuando decidió que tal vez la cena no cabría en un espacio tan reducido.

\- Goku, ¿podrías quitar las cajas para colocar la cena? - Él al escuchar la palabra "cena" reaccionó de inmediato y obediente las cargó todas haciendo espacio sobre la mesa de madera café oscuro que desprendía un olor muy agradable a madera.

\- ¿Dónde las pongo? - Preguntó con el altero de cajas de grandes moños tapándole la cara

\- Por ahí - Contestó sin mirarle siquiera preocupada como estaba en que la cena quedara perfecta.

Goku se giro y enredándose con aquellos zapatos que le habían obligado usar y que eran demasiado incómodos, cayó sobre las cajas haciendo gran estruendo y, por supuesto, haciendo añicos los obsequios que contenían.

\- ¡Opsss!, Lo siento, Chichi - exclamó poniendo cara de preocupación y colocando una mano tras su cabeza.

Ella se acercó hasta donde aun estaba tirado y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, suspiró con resignación.

\- No importa, vamos la cena se enfriará, después de todo ya eran muchos los obsequios que teníamos que abrir.

Él sonrió tímidamente siguiéndola hacía la mesa recién servida y que ofrecía un espléndido banquete. Ambos se sentaron en silencio, miradas furtivas se lanzaban dudando en empezar a comer.

\- Vamos, Goku, empecemos a cenar - dijo ella titubeante.

Ante el ofrecimiento acompañado de aquel suave gesto en el rostro de ella, el ataque a la comida comenzó.

Al parecer ella no tenía demasiada hambre, ya que se limitaba a ver cómo el Saya devoraba todo, él la miraba de vez en cuando preguntándose el porqué no comía, si el baile había sido demasiado agotador, el tener que recordar todos los pasos y llevar el tan mencionado "ritmo" con la música no era muy fácil, era más sencillo pelear...

Sólo una tenue luz los iluminaba cuando la cena terminó, Chichi ya se había despojado del velo y el tocado que yacía sobre una de las sillas vacías, con insistencia volteaba a la ventana al ver como la luz del día se marchaba para dejar llegar la noche, con nerviosismo y discreción se frotaba las manos, por fin vivía esa noche anhelada, su noche de bodas...

\- ¿Chichi, no vas a prender la luz? - preguntó él, ya que su compañera se había convertido de pronto en sólo una silueta recortada por la luz de la luna y... Bueno era una sensación agradable verla con aquel vestido tan blanco.

Los últimos días, después de la increíble batalla contra Picoro, su compañía inseparable le agradaba, sentía algo desconocido cuando la miraba sonreír, cuando su cabello parecía flotar con el viento y llegaba hasta su cara haciéndole cosquillas. Cuando paseaban por las tardes, después de aquellos agotadores ensayos del baile, y ella de vez en cuando le tomaba el brazo y se recargaba en su hombro envolviéndolo con ese aroma delicioso que parecía la esencia de todas las flores y los campos juntos. ¡Je! hasta era agradable escucharla cuando lo reprendía por no recordar un paso de baile.

Chichi se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta formulada por él, sumida como estaba en sus propios pensamientos y fantasías. Se levantó sujetando su largo vestido para no tropezar, recordaba que el apagador lo había visto justo atrás de ella.

¿Cuánto había esperado para ser la esposa de Goku?, mucho tiempo, pero algo le decía que recibiría una buena recompensa, ese amor que sentía por su ahora esposo era suficiente para hacerla sentir tan dichosa, comenzaban un camino juntos, un camino que deseaba que fuera eterno y feliz...

Una luz clara y fuerte los encandiló un poco por estar sumidos en aquella oscuridad, parpadearon un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse a la claridad. El silencio era total, él sentado aun frente a la mesa y ella parada a unos pasos sin saber qué hacer, mil ideas pasaban por sus mentes.

Los ojos del Saiya se posaron en ella abiertamente, se deleitaba mirando esa figura quieta y que de repente lo atraía como un imán, los cabellos de ella se movieron dándole un aspecto irreal. Deseaba tanto protegerla...

\- Hace frío - murmuró Chichi mirando la ventana abierta.

Goku se levanto para cerrarla, Chichi lo siguió con la mirada... El hombre más fuerte, más valiente. Detenidamente observó su ancha espalda, se veía tan atractivo con ese traje, pero no podía negar que le gustaba más verlo con su gi naranja, parecía más su Goku, ese que en su niñez y adolescencia la acompañaba en sus sueños y paseos solitarios, muchas fueron las veces en que la aurora la sorprendía observando por la ventana esperando su llegada.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?, aun no tengo sueño - preguntó él.

Chichi se ruborizó por segunda vez, y él por segunda vez no entendió la actitud de ella, en su mente algo revuelta trataba de recordar los consejos de Yamcha y Krilin acerca de algo que ellos llamaban 'luna endulzada' o 'luna enmielada', o algo así, pero que a fin de cuentas según recordaba era la noche después de su boda con Chichi. Pero no recordaba bien los detalles, sólo frases sin continuidad desfilaban por su mente "debes de...", "no importa, las cosas se darán", "los dos la pasarán bien, ya lo verás"... Con aquello en la mente sus ojos se toparon con el montón de regalos que aun estaban sobre los sillones... Si Bulma se ponía tan contenta con los obsequios...

\- ¡Ya sé! - exclamó contento - Podemos abrir los regalos, tengo curiosidad de ver que hay dentro - feliz con su 'brillante' idea tomó a su esposa de la mano conduciéndola hasta el montón de paquetes, claro sin percatarse del gesto de desencanto en el rostro de ella.

Un momento después ambos, como dos chiquillos, se habían dividido los paquetes, Goku se había quitado el saco y la molesto moño que amenazaba con ahogarlo y Chichi había dejado los zapatos en la orilla del pequeño tapete. Rompían las envolturas y desataban los moños encontrándose con muchas cosas que en ocasiones los hacían reír, como cuando se encontraron con un par de toallas con la leyenda de "el" y "ella", pero que contenían dibujos muy graciosos. De pronto Goku encontró un moderno aparato de sonido.

\- Mira, Chichi, este regalo lo envió Bulma - comentó extendiéndole el pequeño aparato - Pero no sé qué es...

\- Es un aparato de sonido, Goku - explicó ella revisándolo con intención de encenderlo, su delgado dedo presionó un botón y una dulce melodía inundó la habitación.

\- Es una hermosa canción - suspiro ella en tanto movía la cabeza tratando de seguir el ritmo de la música - me encantaría bailar...

\- Pues bailemos - respondió espontáneamente él levantándose - aun recuerdo los pasos que me enseñaste.

Ella abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa ante su repentina invitación, recordando como se rehusaba a las clases de baile. Era él ahora quien le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, su pequeña mano se perdió en la del Saiya.

Chichi sonrió al ver la actitud seria que él tomaba mientras rodeaba su cintura y con la otra mano atrapaba la suya. El baile comenzó de manera suave, al principio sin ritmo, pero poco a poco la música los envolvió relajándolos por completo y haciéndolos olvidar los pasos para simplemente recargarse el uno en el otro.

A ella no le importaba estar descalza, ya que ni siquiera sentía el suelo, sólo flotaba en medio de la nada escuchando a lo lejos el compás, no de una melodía, sino de un corazón que latía rítmicamente, él recargado en los suaves cabellos que de pronto se habían soltado del peinado de ella, aspirando su suave aroma... Pero la magia terminó... o comenzó al escucharse la última nota de la melodía...

Verla tan cerca, con ese rostro de ángel, su mirada eterna y esos labios tan rojos entreabiertos ofreciéndole algo inimaginable... Su acción fue pura y natural al inclinarse y besarla como nunca antes, sus brazos la apretaron más a su cuerpo como para fundirse con ella. Chichi llevó sus manos a su cuello acariciándolo lentamente y haciéndolo estremecer.

Quedarse así para siempre, sintiendo como sus corazones latían de manera desbocada y todo el mundo dejaba de existir por un momento.

Sus bocas se separaron para tomar aire y ella poniéndose de puntitas besó su mejilla.

\- Goku, te amo... - susurró para luego esconderse en su pecho y volver a escuchar su corazón.

¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? se preguntó Goku, al sentir la revolución interna que aquella caricia y esas palabras desataron, una angustia deliciosa, un cosquilleo, algo cálido que cubría su pecho por completo miles de sensaciones que ni siquiera la adrenalina de las batallas y aventuras le proporcionaba...

Su voz algo entrecortada pronunció las palabras que jamás había dicho en su vida y que nunca sintió con tanta sinceridad...

\- Chichi, yo también te amo...

Por fin lo había dicho, Chichi lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, el Saiya buscó de nuevo sus labios. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos encontrándose con esa piel tersa, tanto que parecía que tocaba una nube...

Chichi no puso resistencia cuando él la cargó y empezó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su recámara, por un instante en la mente de Goku todos los 'consejos' de sus amigos tomaron significado en su mente, pero el recuerdo duró muy poco porque ese cuerpo que cargaba con tanta facilidad, era el centro de su atención en ese momento.

La habitación estaba silenciosa e iluminada por una pequeña lámpara, Goku bajó su preciosa carga hasta colocarla sobre el tapete frente a la cama, sus miradas se encontraron de pronto, un furioso rubor invadía las mejillas de ambos, los dos tenían una vaga noción de lo que estaban por suceder entre ellos, pero por más que les hubiesen contado los demás había cosas que nunca se conocen del todo hasta que se descubren por uno mismo.

Como una si una fuerza extraña los empujara se volvieron a abrazar y sus labios se buscaron por un naciente hábito, era tan agradable y placentera esa sensación recién descubierta, pero algo les decía que aún habría más.

Sus manos sin ninguna traba que les impidiese su libre movimiento, recorrían primero con timidez y luego con urgencia sus cuerpos aun con las prendas puestas que de pronto parecían estorbar demasiado.

Las manos de ella juguetearon en sus flecos rebeldes, acariciando su cuello y hombros. Las de él se perdieron en su diminuto talle, subiendo y bajaban poco a poco por aquellas curvas definidas pero al mismo tiempo tan suaves a su toque, mientras tanto que el beso continuaba dejándolos sin aliento.

Chichi se preguntaba cómo era posible que el corazón pudiese llegar a latir a tal velocidad sin llegar al infarto, en la mente de él una idea se había fijado: tenía que recorrer aquel cuerpo de principio a fin y nada podría detenerlo. Y poniendo manos a la obra encontró, en la espalda de ella, aquella muralla que se lo impedía, era un hombre de retos...

El cierre de ella hizo su sonido característico al ser bajado de un solo movimiento, Chichi hasta entonces recobró un poco de la razón que perdiera allá abajo cuando bailaban y se dijo que no le daría nada de ventaja a él, sus manos bajaron a su pecho y comenzó a desatar cada uno de los botones de la camisa. Mientras él acariciaba su espalda ondulante que podía sentirse mejor sin el vestido.

La camisa cayó al suelo sin ruido alguno, Chichi dio un par de pasos atrás y al no tener qué lo sostuviera, ya que Goku había bajado los hombros del vestido hacía un instante, el vestido se deslizó por toda su anatomía quedando a sus pies.

Mas de pronto un repentino temor invadió a la muchacha que se había comportado de manera tan osada hasta el momento, ¿y si a él no le parecía tan hermosa?, en ese momento aquel cuerpo bien formado a causa de su disciplina en las artes marciales le pareció tan imperfecto y quiso ser la mujer más hermosa sólo para él.

La prenda mostró la curvilínea silueta de ella dibujada por un conjuntito de encajes y seda blancos, los ojos de Goku la observaron desde esos pequeños pies siguiendo por aquel par de piernas largas y bien torneadas que remataban en unas caderas de gracioso contoneo. Siguió con esa diminuta cintura que lo tenía tan intrigado por su pequeñez y esos senos sinuosos que ahora liberados de su cautiverio en el vestido parecían más tentadores, su rostro, ese rostro que ahora le parecía tan bello en la semioscuridad de la habitación, estaba ladeado con algunos cabellos azabaches cayendo a su alrededor y su mirada clavada en el piso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, con voz ronca y al mismo tiempo tan suave, al darse cuenta que ella escondía sus ojos

\- Yo... – dijo volviendo a bañarlo con esa mirada intensamente negra, pero en la que pudo leer miedo, para luego guardar silencio deteniendo su efímera explicación.

\- Ven – le ordenó en un murmullo y la abrazó – Tiene miedo, Chichi tiene tanto miedo como yo, ¡Kami porqué estoy tan nervioso! – se dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.

Lo sabía bien, la presente no era una batalla como las anteriores, por eso moría de miedo, ahora no sabía cómo continuar, nadie lo había entrenado para esto, nunca nadie le mostró ni enseñó cómo amar a una criatura como la que en esos momentos se refugiaba en sus brazos. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de ella se adhería a su propio cuerpo acoplándose perfectamente, esa sensación bastó para que en su vientre un calor endemoniado subiera vertiginosamente e invadiera todo su ser. No tuvo que preguntarse más qué seguía, entendió perfectamente que para eso no había un manual que seguir, su propio instinto lo llevaría paso a paso, gradualmente hasta el fin.

Se sentía tan bien estar abrazada a Goku, su recio pecho era el lugar más seguro en el que se podía estar en ese momento. Y después de aquella mirada que le había dedicado llena de admiración ya no tenía más miedos, se sabía hermosa a los ojos de su esposo y eso bastaba. De pronto unos labios en su cuello la hicieron sacudirse de placer y sus manos antes quietas la recorrían sabiamente arrancándole pequeños gemidos y acelerándole la respiración.

No podía quedarse sólo sintiendo, esa unión era para compartir así que ordenó a sus manos que se activaran de inmediato, éstas treparon caprichosamente por la ancha espalda de él, tocando suavemente, reconociendo y memorizando cada uno de sus músculos... Él era tan hermoso también, esa combinación de cuerpo de hombre con alma de niño la tenían enloquecida, pero ahora su niño no parecía como tal...

El Saiya se detuvo un instante al sentir esas pequeñas manos jugueteando en su espalda, aquello era tan placentero que era fácil olvidar cualquier cosa y simplemente perderse en el deleite, ¿cómo era posible que un simple roce pudiera apreciarse así, de esa manera tan intensa?

Sin poderlo resistir más la levantó fácilmente hasta colocarla en la cama, las blancas sábanas de olor fresco crujieron un poco bajo su peso acariciando sus cuerpos semidesnudos. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo brillando intensamente a causa de la excitación, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus rostros sudorosos no pudieron ser mejor afrodisíaco para hacerlos continuar. Las manos de Goku más hábiles que en un principio despojaron de las prendas restantes a la mujer que desde ese momento compartiría su vida para siempre, como le había dicho Yamcha en el Budokai, su habilidad no pudo ser mejor recompensada al descubrir aquel panorama de un cuerpo por completo desnudo que se ofreció entonces a su vista. Había observado tantos paisajes, tantos panoramas en su oficio de trotamundos, pero ninguno tan bello como el que ahora disfrutaba.

Chichi se sintió tan deseada al ver cómo él la miraba, pero ella también lo deseaba ¡y de qué manera! Se sentía demasiado afortunada al saberse dueña del alma y cuerpo de ese guerrero que ahora, en lugar de lanzar energía con las manos, le repartía caricias enloquecedoras... El sudor de Goku empapaba su cuerpo y el propio estaba en cada uno de los bien marcados músculos del guerrero. Llevó sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello de él y después lo besó frenética y urgentemente, de esa manera le decía que estaba lista...

Y por primera vez se entregaron por completo al amor. Extasiados se abandonaron a la dulce sensación de pertenecerse mutuamente, descubriendo mundos nuevos. Tratando desesperadamente de apagar el fuego de sus cuerpos.

Los débiles y acompasados gemidos eran como la melodía que acompañaba sus caricias, en una danza que existía desde siempre y para siempre. Esos contactos sutiles y en un principio temerosos, como si apenas rozaran les hacía delirar, vibrar y estremecerse como nunca.

Alucinantes placeres se desencadenaron con la duración de un instante, pero quedando marcados en sus mentes y almas para siempre. La noche fue avanzando haciendo que el cansancio rindiera sus cuerpos, dejándolos con una sensación de una fresca lluvia interna que había apagado sus febriles cuerpos y abrazados compartieron el resto de su primera noche...

El amanecer llegó puntual a la cita, bañando con la luz clara del día la habitación y dos cuerpos enlazados. Goku apretó los ojos al percibir la luminosidad que traspasaba sus párpados. Trato de moverse, pero en su brazo descansaba una cabeza y en su pecho sentía una respiración cálida y acompasada...

Apartó un poco la sábana y observó el rostro sereno de ella que reflejaba un sueño tranquilo y feliz, ¿Tanto cómo el que él había vivido la noche anterior?, tal vez sí... Con su mano libre retiró los largos cabellos revueltos, que se habían sacudido tanto perdiendo su docilidad natural...

Un gemido somnoliento acompañado de un ligero meneo para acomodarse mejor fueron la respuesta a la furtiva caricia... Después de todo aun era muy temprano para levantarse, pensó él mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos y el sueño volvía a invadirlo.

El primer paso de un largo camino estaba dado, aun les faltaba vivir muchas cosas, pero al menos lo emprenderían juntos...

FIN

Terminada el 4 de marzo 2001

Modificada el 15 de mayo de 2001


End file.
